starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Weapons
Ultimate Weapons are special abilities unlocked after acquiring the use of an Echelon Spire. Each and every race has at least two signature abilities that define their power. Yet, none of them come close to their true potential. Once unlocked by an Echelon spire, each race has a power that can turn the tide of any battle. Protoss Mostly psionic in nature. Signature abilities: #'PSIONIC STORM (in game)' - perhaps the best offensive ability in the Protoss arsenal. An area effect that inflicts 80 or 112 damage to units, but not buildings #'MIND CONTROL (in game)' - no-matter how powerful a unit is, their minds/circuits can be bent to the Dark Archon's will #'PLANET CRACKER/Purification' (in cinematic) - a powerful beam fired from Motherships to sterilize planet surfaces Ultimate Weapon (TIME BOMB): Manipulating time and space is one of the few abilities that the Protoss possess that gives them the edge over the Terrans and Zerg. Whether it is speeding up anything beyond light-speeds or slowing them to a crawl, time is one of the most critical factors in any battle. Amplified by the power of an Apex Relay, the Protoss can fire a tremendous sphere of Chronoton energy capable of covering half a planet (Starcraft II concepts: Mothership/Development). Within this sphere time is reversed which forces anything inside to move backwards in time. Workers perform everything in reverse deconstructing structures and unmining resources like mad (Red Dwarf: Backwards; Universe at War: Queen Altea). Once the sphere dissipates, an enemy base just being set up will find themselves surrounded by a fully developed Protoss force. Gargantuan Unit: Gigas Terran Mostly mechanically based. Signature abilities: #'NUCLEAR STRIKE (in game)' - a Ghost paints a small laser on a target and a Nuke is launched at the target dealing 500 Splash Damage to units and buildings within the area #'YAMATO GUN/CANNON (in game)' - a Battlecruiser Commodor's go-to defense breaker that deals 260-300 Damage to any unit in their way #'APOCALYPSE-CLASS MISSILES (story line)' - the same as a NUCLEAR STRIKE. Thousands of Nukes are send to annihilate every living thing on a Planet's surface Ultimate Weapon (ION CASCADE): One of the most powerful defensive structures in the Terran arsenal has to be their Ion Cannons. Just one can hold off or keep a small armada of Battlecruisers at bay. By commandeering an Apex satellite, users can redirect the ion beams in a more controlled fashion for precise targeting (Starcraft II: Drakken laser drill; Command & Conquer: Ion Cannon; Gears of War: Hammer of Dawn). Buildings steadily loses health as their molecular structure is overloaded by the energy (Marvel: Gambit). Once they reach critical mass, they explode with the force of a nuke. Any buildings nearby are similarly affected by the blast in a type of chain reaction. Blowing up in a massive chain reaction, small buildings (500 or less) and units are vaporized while larger ones are crippled to 1/3 health. Gargantuan Unit: Bastion Zerg All biologically based. Signature abilities: #'SPAWN BROODLING (in game)' - a Zerg Queen infects a ground mechanical or biological unit that grows into two Broodlings while killing the host #'PLAGUE (in game)' - a Defiler sprays red spores that cause either damage units and buildings up to 300 points or until 1 HP is left #'HIVE SPORES (story line)' - a prelude to invasion. Zerg send spores to infest organisms before sending in the swarm to finish off the ones they deem weak Ultimate Weapon (MEDUSA): Once the Zerg infests an Apex Relay, it grows spore sacks that produce the MEDUSA virus. Once released into the atmosphere of a planet, the virus spreads to biological and mechanical units/buildings causing them to morph into their worth in minerals. These can only be used by the Zerg since they created the virus and the anti-virus. Gargantuan Unit: Tyrant Vaul Based on ancient advanced technology. Signature abilities: #'VANISHING POINT (in game)' - a Maverick creates a anomaly that tears apart anything near it with 350 damage. #'RIP-FIELD (story line & in game)' - one of the remaining weapons left from the Xel'Naga Worldships. Rip-field generators produce auras of psionic energy capable of disintegrating anything without plasma shielding. #'Zenith (in game)' - creates a nigh-unstoppable warrior to destroy enemy forces Ultimate Weapon (CYBERSCAPE): As an extension of their Annexing technology, the Vaul can amplify its effects on a near planetary scale. By modifying Apex Relays, they transform continents completely cybernetic (Transformers - Prime: Cyberforming). The process has an added effect of converting all existing biological life in the area in favor of a mechanical matrix (Star Trek: Genesis Device; Halo 4: Composer). This can potentially increase their military forces by a significant factor while at the same time cripple any enemy world. 'Gargantuan Unit: 'Emissary Category:Xel'Naga Relics Category:Protoss Technology Category:Terran Technology